You're Perfect
by Ocean Krystal
Summary: Let's go back 10 years ago, what would it be if rather than being created Mephiles was born...naturally? This is my first fic ever! Please, review, that way I know you're reading...
1. Not so perfect

**This is my first ever story here….It's kinda based on Hinduism beliefs that I learned on my Social Studies class, but don't think wrong! I am NOT a Hindu! I'm Catholic!  
><strong>**Well, anyway, some of the beliefs were that if you were a good person, you are born again, eighter wise or rich.  
><strong>**On the other hand, if you were a bad person, you come back eighter poor or sick. And in Mephy's case, the situation is even worse, so you can probably imagined were this is going…  
><strong>**And by the way, in this story Mephiles is born naturally, don't forget it. Oh, and did I mention he'll have white fur instead of black and two of his quills are super long (sorta like the ones Silver has on the back of his head) so he keeps them over his shoulders? If you didn't, now you do, good to know, huh? Other than that, everything should be the same(Don't worry, he won't remain like that for long).**

**Well, aaaaanyway, enjoy...P.S. This story was inspired by the song "F***ing Perfect" by Pink…**

* * *

><p>The razor bouned against the floor, completely covered in blood.<p>

There was complete silece; only the sound of dripping water could be heard.

The 10 year old hedgehog closed his lime green eyes and as he sat back against the bathroom wall, letting the blood that was leaking from his left arm mix with the bathtub water.

He had finished carving his 'masterpiece' on it. And he didn't really care how painful it was. His left arm, as he put it, was useless anyway.

His past is cruel, indeed, and unfair as well.

He was poor from birth to now, he had a disability to fully move his left arm without pain, most of the people he knew hated him, and he had developted anorexia nearly a year ago. So, as you can imagine, the poor little hedgehog is indeed quite fragile looking.

Now, here are your questions:

What's going on? Why is he doing that? _Why?_

Well, my beloved reader, to answer all those questions we'll have to go back about a day..._or do we?_

* * *

><p><em>Flasback...<em>

It was night, and the streets of Soleanna could have never been more light-up. People danced; swayed back and fort, they shouted, clapped, and screamed. There was fireworks; some red, some blue, others yellow and purple. The princess of Soleanna was on a boat smiling and waving to her people.

All this things will make you think of only one:

The Sun Festival.

Yeah, the Sun Festival, you know, the celebration Soleanna makes in order to remain living in peace. If you know what I'm talking about; good, that's the one.

And for some reason, apperently unknown to him, Mephiles felt like he was _meant_ to be there. As if, the festival was _meant_ to be for him.

And he had pretty good reasons why to feel that. 1) The festival was done on the day of his birthday. 2) Their Sun god's name, Solaris, sounded awfuly familiar to him. and 3) He's little, so you can't possibly blame such an inoccent soul for thinking that. So, he just wanted to go.

And he did. But it wasn't easy.

And now, he found himself hiding among the shadows of the taller ones, trying to be as unnoticed as possible.

And when he was close enough to see the princess' face, he stopped.

Now that he realized, he had never seen the princess. But he knew perfectly why, he had never attended a single Sun festival. Until now.

But when he looked at her, his mind went blank as a small scene began to take form. But before the pictures could be clear, his numbness was broken by a sudden blue blur that just speeded right past in front of him, which startled him and made him lose his balance. And unfourtunaly, he tumbled over the wrong person.

"Watch it you insolent little fool!" A black hedgehog with red markings scolded at him.

"I'm so sorry!" The pale powder blue marked hedgehog apologized, trying hard to stand up(which wasn't easy for him knowing he pretty much couldn't rely on his left arm to help him lift his weight up...).

The black hedgehog seemed to notice this, and couldn't help but to ask.

"Hey, you need any help?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Mephiles replied, as he finally managed to stand up."I'm fine. I can do it myself..."

"_Oh, great..._" The black hedgehog muttered looking at his wrist."You broke my communicator..."

Mephiles looked over his wrist to see what he was talking about.

"That's a communicator?" He asked," looks like a watch to me."

"Yeah, it's suppost to..."

"Are you a secret agent, mister?"

"Sorta..."

"Then where's your walkie-talkie?"

"I don't have one."

"Then you can't be a secret agent..."

The crimson-eyed hedgehog laughed. This kid had just about every question in the world, and even the anwser itself had a question! Now, how could he had gotten angry at him on the first place?

Oh, yeah...the 'watch'...

"Well, anyway, kid..." He continued. "Where are your parents?"

"Uh...somewhere in the world...?"

"Yeah, I pretty much know that..." The black hedgehog rolled his crimson eyes."What I was meaning is that which part of the festival were they, they're obviously here. And I need somebody to charge my communicator to..."

"But..." Mephiles complained, with some sad lime green puppy eyes."It's my birthday..."

"Really?"

Mephiles nodded shyly.

The black hedgehog sighed and held out his hand.

"I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog," He said, "the world's Ultimate Life Form."

Mephiles crossed his arms.

"Yeah, right." He said. "Well, I'm Mephiles, the world's most poorest and hated hedgehog ever."

Shadow held back a chuckle.

"Oh, don't be so harsh on yourself, I don't hate you."

"Yes you do."

"What would make you think that?"

"Cause I broke your watch-like walkie-talkie..."

Shadow couldn't believe it. A few minutes ago, he wanted to stranggle this kid to death for for doing that, but now, he decided he wasn't half bad.

"Licen..." he said, "let's forget about the stupid 'watch' thing, shall we? I can just buy myself a new one."

"Thanks, mister, um..."

"Shadow."

"Yeah, that."

"So, anyway, how old did you became?"

"I'm 10!" he answered cheerfuly. "Can you believe it? Yesterday I was a childish 9 year old, and today I'm a year closer to 15!"

"Good for you..."

"I know." Mephiles said, closing his eyes."And you know what's the most special thing about my birthday? It's that our beloved Sun god's festival is excatly the same day..."

That's when he suddenly felt someone grab and jerk his left hand away.

"What in the world are you doing here?" An angry voice yelled at him.

Mephiles' ears dropped when he saw who was jerking him that way, and he had to gulp down his desire to scream.

"Sir, is this child yours?" Shadow asked, concern at Mephiles red face apperently trying to fight back tears.

"Of corse it is! What kind of question is that?"

Mephiles looked at Shadow and mouthed him the words_,'he's not my dad!'_

But Shadow just stood there and watched Mephiles being dragged away, apperently by force.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

Didn't get it, did you?

That's alright.

It's my fault if you dind't.

'Cuz to really, really, _**REALLY **_understand this situation... we'll have to go back...10 years from now...

* * *

><p><strong>Now, how was<em> that<em> for a first chapter? Confusing, right? Good, you'll understand later on.  
>But, if you actually did understood it, high 5! You're worthy of being in a GT (Gifted and Talented) program!<strong>

**And why did I went back to the Sun festival? Easy. But I hate ruining surprises.  
><strong>

**Well, anyway, this is important, you know what inspired my idea the most?**

**The last video in Sonic 06 (or whatever you want to call it...), here's why:**

**Small flame=Mephiles & Iblis  
>Mephiles+Iblis=Solaris<br>Solaris=Sun festival**

**Don't you get it people? If there was no Solaris, then why did the last scene took place in the 'Sun Festival'? Huh? Have a better explanation?**

**Well, anyway, review, please, even if you didn't like it. And if you didn't...please don't be rude or a jerk, plus, AT LEAST tell me why. But I do pretty much hope you liked it. Took me hard work.**

**P.S. Tashie, you better read _and_ review this story!=D**


	2. Accident in Soleanna 10 years ago

**1 Review...Hmm...am I doing something wrong? People, I already told you, even if you disliked my story, review it. I'm totally willing to hear out my mistakes, which I know I have, I'm human, so I know I ain't perfect.  
>And for those who were nice enough to like my story <em>and<em> review it...this chapter is for you...**

**Remember, we are going back in time 10 years...just making sure you don't fall behind, OK?**

* * *

><p>There was a sudden loud crash sound in the north streets of Soleanna.<p>

Sayonara, a 28 year-old blond female cat who had went through the painful expirence of losing a child 5 months ago, herd the scheme and made her way towards it.

By when she got there, she saw that there was a taxi crashed into a grocery store. Few people surrounded the scene. So she made her way towards the ruined car.

The front door was tord open, the driver's head was leaning against the steering wheel(bloody and all...). Apperently, he had been drunk.

Sayonara turned back and decided to continue her way towards home again, until she heard a noise.

Not a _tic-toc_ or a _clink_ or anything like that, it sounded like a cry...of a child.

Sayonara took a look inside the back seat.

There was a black female anthropomorphic hedgehog lying motionlessly in the seat. Her eyes were closed, and she was holding something wrapped in a white towel tighly between her arms.

Slowly, she grabbed the 'thing' and held it between her arms, and unwrapped it a little bit. That's where the noise had came from.

Then she realized, that what she was holding in her arms was the cutest thing she had seen in 5 months, a baby.

But, obviously, not a kitten. It was a male baby anthropomorphic hedgehog. His fur was white, his muzzle was kinda grayish but fairly colored, he had pale powder blue markings in its quills, and his eyes...oh, the eyes! Sayonara had seen people and talking animals with green eyes, but not with _lime green_ eyes! And overall, he was _**ADORABLE**_!

She looked back at the female black hedgehog, she felt sorry for her, yet, she wished she was in her place. She knew that she would rather die million more times than see her off-spring leave the world of the living.

But unluckily, destiny took her baby rather than her own life.

_She's dead,_ Sayonara told herself, _and this kid needs somebody to love him just like his actual mom did...maybe I could..._

Sayonara smiled as she saw the baby yawn and started sucking on his thumb, apperently, he was sleepy.

And with that, she wrapped the towel around the child slowly, carefuly making sure his face was covered as least as possible for him to breath. She didn't wanted nobody to know she was taking a child whose mom had just died in a car accident because of a drunk taxi man. What would they think?

So she started walking away with the child, but she didn't took much steps.

"Young lady," An elder, worried looking man called,"was there any survivors?"

Sayonara turned around, facing the man.

"Uh, no sir..."She replied,"apperently, none were able to survive such horrible crash."

"What is that that you're holding?"

"What?"

"In the towel."

Sayonara thought for a momment of what she was going to say, then she realized that there was something else other than the baby inside the towel.

"Umm...my teddy bear...?"

The man raised an eyebrow suspiciously,shuggred, but still letted her go.

While on her way home, she unwrapped it by just a peek and whispered to the baby,"Boy, that was a close one." As if the baby could hear or understand what she was saying. (It obviously couldn't since it was sleeping and snoring softly...so cute!:)

* * *

><p><em>At her house...<em>

She got there by 10:00 p.m., and her eyes were killing her. They wanted to close so badly.

But she just couldn't hide something as serious as this to her husband, she needed to wait till he came home from 8 hours of tireing work and poor salary...

She sat in the couch of the living room, and started rocking the baby slowly left to right and right to left.

"I guess it's just you and me until then..." Sayonara yawned."Until now...*Zzz*...I...*Zzz*..."

...

* * *

><p><em>12:32 p.m...<em>

The tired man of the house came from his work, his muscles ached all over. But like I said, he's the man of the house, so regardless of everything, he must always be strong and positive.

He groaned as he cracked his neck. Then he turned on the lights and saw his wife sleeping on the couch with what he thought was a 'mutt' curled up into a ball sleeping on top of Sayonara's thin belly. He shooked his head at this sight, this was the third time this month Sayonara brought an animal to the house.

"Sayonara?" He called softly, knowing that if he startled her 'mutt' she eighter would scold him or hit with a pan.

Sayonara's blue eyes opened slowly. She yawned.

"You're back..." She said, still kinda sleepy."We need to talk..."

"It's okay, we'll talk tomorrow..."

"No, it needs to be now, it's about the baby..."

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" Her husband snapped, which fully awoke Sayonara.

"NO!" She said,snapping awake and standing up with the baby hedgehog in her arms."I was talking about _him_, Miguel!"

"About the pup?" He asked."Sayonara, we can't keep him..."

"You say that like was some kind of useless animal, Miguel." Sayonara said."But he's antrophomorphic."

"You want to keep an anthropomorphic dog? Now, that's just crazy woman..."

"In the first place, he's not a dog. He's a hedgehog. And I wasn't planning to keep him the way you're thinking. I don't want him as a pet. I want to take care of him, the way a family is suppost to."

Miguel blinked. He wasn't quite sure what Sayonara meant.

"You _kidnapped_ him?" He asked, concerned that his wife's depression over losing their baby months ago might have gotten too far.

"No," She said,"I found him on the northern streets of the main city, there was a car crash. And apperently, his mom..."

"...Didn't survive?"

"Exactly."

"And what, you're gonna keep him just to forget you ever had a son?"

"No, I just thought that since he was now an orphan, we might as well be like an actual loving family to him..."

"Orphan? How do you _know_ he's an orphan? That was just his mom, what if the dad is somewhere out there?"

"Well, if she was alone in the taxi, they were probably devorsed or maybe the dad dosen't want him..."

"And just what makes you think_ I_ want him?"

"Miguel!"Sayonara said angrily, as she placed Mephiles on the carpet floor when he woke up.

"Well, it's true! And you're a cat! Wouldn't people find that awkward?"

"No, they won't cause _YOU'RE_ a hedgehog! So there's practically nothing to be suspicious about!"

"He looks _nothing_ like me!"

"He's got white fur like me, so that's one thing!"

"How do you explain the eyes?"

"Children don't always have to look like their parents!"

Mephiles watched as the two strangers went on with their argument. He hugged his teddy bear, and, even thought he was little, you could tell from his face that he was probably thinking something like,"_who are this strange weirdos_?"

But of course, babies don't talk, and he had no idea they were arguing because of him. All he knew was how to suck his thumb and the basics of living(sleep, blink, eat, cry, breath, etc.), nothing more.

So, how would he ever know that his mommy just died in an accident because of a human drunk taxi man? How would he ever figure out this cat isin't his mommy? Well, the kid's a baby, can't blame him...

Mephiles continued watching the argument. And apperently, Sayonara had won.

Sayonara got down on her knees so that she was eye level with Mephiles.

"You hear that? You're part of our small family now!" She said, smiling to the baby.

Seeing Sayonara's beutiful face up close, Mephiles smiled and clapped his small hands in a cute manner. He really had no idea what this cat had just said.

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh, at last! Chapter 2 is finally complete! Hope you liked it!:)<br>This chapter took me serious effort. It would have been finished a day sooner, but yesterday I almost died so I defenly dindn't felt like writting...****So, to my conclusion, never EVER wear super tight fancy dresses on Friday the 13!**

**Well, anyway, how's the story so far? And again...review it people! I can't believe there's that many haters out there! And if your _NOT_**a hater, I highly recommed for you to do so, cause there's really no point for me to continue a story that only I'm gonna enjoy reading, migh as well keep it my head if that way, you know.****

****And finally...One day closer to Friday, people! Which techinically means: One day closer to summer!********Can't wait for the last day of school!=D****


	3. Unspoken problem

**Sorry that I'm bearly wrtting chapter 3 until now people... But a cheerful friend of mine came dressed up all emo on Monday. She had dark eye-liner on her eyes, she covered 2/5 of her face with hair throughout the day, she wore a black hoddie over her head, and worst of all, she looked all serious in the morning. But luckily, she told me what was wrong, her granfather and her dog had died, and they were so very dear to her. But luckily, she's totally fine now.  
>And plus, I need to learn the clean version of F***ing Perfect by Friday and sing it in my English class...<strong>

**Well, anyway, as promised, here's chapter 3...**

* * *

><p><em>The next morning...<em>

"Come on,"Sayonara said, raising both arms up,"no, it's with both arms!"

The baby hedgehog's lime-green eyes stared at the white cat with curiosity. And after some good 20 seconds, he lifted his right arm, but not the left one.

Sayonara sighed.

"Oww, what am I going to do with you...?"

"Sell him, maybe?" Miguel butted in, while trying to fix the small little old TV.

Sayonara glared at him.

"Did I asked you?" She said, with a raised eye-brow and crossed arms.

"I bet people would pay some good 20 bucks for him..."

"He's worth waaay more than that!" She said angrily."And besides, we already talked it out, remember?"

"Eureka!" Miguel shouted as he made the TV work, completely ignoring his wife(which ovbiously upsets her...).

"I thought I was talking to you!"

"..."

"Miguel?"

Miguel shook his head as he watched the TV.

"You may want to see this."

"Huh?"

There was an elder looking human male on the small TV being interviewed. Behind him there was the undelightful scene Sayonara had seen yesterday. A taxi crashed into a grocery store.

Sayonara blinked several times, as if that could possibly get that scene off her television. But unluckily, it didn't.

"That man..." She said."What is he doing there?"

"Apparently, he claims that he was friends with the female hedgehog's(who lost her life) father, who is gone for already two years."

Sayonara lifted Mephiles into her arms and sat next to her husband. She wanted to hear this herself word per word.

"She was an indeed a fine young lady..." The old man in the TV said."Oh, but such tragedy, the kid wasn't even found..."

Sayonara hugged Mephiles tighter, then gulped.

"And how may you describe this child you're talking about, my good sir?" The man interviewing him asked.

"Well, he was the first child in Soleanna in 100 years to be born in the day of our Sun god's celebration, that being said, he was just 8 months old..."

The old man shook his head and went on.

"He had such fine white fur, his eyes were were unique, why, I bet that one in every billion kids has _lime green_ eyes! And he was born with them, no contacts or anything that has to do with all the techonology this days that makes people magically change eye color. Heck, none of that. And he was such a sweet, innocent child, may the flames guide both their souls..."

"Amen..." The interviwer finished for him.

Sayonara turned off the TV.

"Hey, why'd you do that for?" Miguel said angrily."Maybe there were more people that had something to say about this-"

"Well, I don't want to hear them!"

"You need to! This envolves you and him!" Miguel replied, pointing at Mephiles.

Mephiles' attention focused on whoever was talking. When Sayonara spoke, he looked at her, and when Miguel spoke, he did the same.

"Look, I found him, so finder's keepers! And besides, who says that man has more rights to keep him than I do?"

"I don't believe he was gonna keep him, maybe he knows the lady's husband..."

"...You just don't like him, do you?" Sayonara said, at the edge of tears.

Miguel sighed, placed a hand around her and softly kissed her cheek.

"Fine." He said softly, handing her a tissue."We'll keep him, let's just watch the rest to know more about the kid, ok?"

"Ok..." Sayonara agreed calming down a little bit.

Miguel turned the TV on.

"Okay, so one last question." The interviwer said.

"Dang, we missed nearly everything,"Miguel said,"migh as well licen to this."

Sayonara nodded.

"What was the kid's name, sir?"

"It was..." The man stopped and closed his eyes."...Mephiles."

"Whoa, not a name a family comes out with every day."

Suddenly, a police man appered behind the two men.

"I don't believe the kid is dead,"he said with a frown,"it's impossible, eighter he stayed with the father back home or grew wings and flew off the window. And it's defenly not answer choice #2."

"Ooof, those two have been seperated for almost a month now..."The old man replied with a frown."I don't know what became of him, but I've heard he leaved Soleanna..."

"So your name is Mephiles?" Sayonara asked, looking at the 8 month old kid."Why, that's such a cute name!"

"You think so?" Miguel asked, turning off the TV.

"Yeah, and we shouldn't change it, I bet wherever his mom is, she would want him to remain known as that..."

Miguel stood up.

"Well, that's your decision,"he said,"and I need to go to work now more than ever since I have to work for three again..."

Sayonara gave him a good-bye kiss.

"Good luck."

Miguel nodded and closed the door behind him.

Sayonara sat down on the carpet floor, with her hands on her forehead.

Mephiles noticed her worried face and slowly crawled near her, and started pulling on her shirt until she finally noticed him.

"Now, how am I suppost to explain to Miguel that you need therapy? We can't even affort it!" Then she looked back at Mephiles.

"Or could be that you're just spoiled and refuse to licen to me, who knows? Well, I'm sure you'll get over it."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know that might have not been my best writting ever, but I had a terrible day today.<br>Well, now I would like to give a special thanks to Rae Logan for encoraging me not to discourge myself.  
>And I would also like to give another special thanks to my 6th grade English teacher, she's a very special teacher. And I don't excatly remember the words she used, but I'll keep them in mind probably for the rest of my life.(I'm replacing my real name with 'Ocean' for safety reasons)<strong>

**"Ocean,_you're an aweasome writter, but I don't know. I just can't get why you're so ashamend of your writting. And it's not fair. It's not fair, Ocean, for you to keep all this creativity just to yourself. The world deserves to see it. Break outta your shell! You'd been giving me tons of excuses, but you know what? This needs to be finished, bring it tomorrow. Complete."_**

**She actually said more than that. And it was so inspiring, I broke into tears. And by the 'this' she was meaning for me to finish an essay on a poem that she showed us. And I did finished, and after the teacher readed it for me, everyone in the class started clapping. So, that's one of the main reasons why I'm here. So if you like the story so far, thank my 6th grade English teacher.**


	4. I am

**'Sup! I'm fanilly back!  
>Sorry, people, but hey, it wasn't easy. School was bearly over last Friday...(or at least, for me)<br>And plus, I'll be having 'Band Camp' tomorrow, so yeah, I'll take a little too long.  
>Hope the story is going well so far, 'cuz it's my first one ever, sooo...well, you know, wanna show people that rookies are still good writters. <strong>

**So here, hope this chapter is worth your time...^^**

* * *

><p>"Gosh, Mephiles, will you just stop moving?"<p>

"Let go of me!"

"...!"

"I don't like it! It looks so girlyish! Mommy, can I have a mohawk instead?"

"Heck, no."

"Why not?"

"They don't allow mohawks in school this days, Meph."

"How do_ you_ know?"Mephiles said in his most childish voice, crossing his arms.

"'Cuz we spoke to the principal and he _clearly_ said no ripped pants, mohawks, or tatoos." Miguel replied, rolling his blue eyes.

"And besides, it's not like _we're_ gonna let you wear those things..."

"How do _you_ know?"

"Ugh..."

"Mephiles the Hedgehog, will you just _SHUT UP_?" Miguel scolded, while roughly running the brush through Mephiles' quills.

"Ow! Mommy! He's meshing up my hair!"

"Oh, the vocabulary, Mephiles...It's 'messing' _not_ 'meshing'!"Sayonara corrected, as she snatched the brush from her husband and continued brushing Mephiles' head quills for him.

"How do _you_ know?"

Sayonara sighed.

"What am I going to do with you...?"

"Well, we could always-"

"Don't even think about it!" Sayonara said, smacking Miguel at the back of the head.

"Ow! What was_ that_ for?"

"And Mephiles..." Sayonara said, completly ignoring Miguel's complains.

"What is it, mommy?"

"You're gonna wear blue colored contacts when you go to school..."

"Huh?"

"Ow, _come on_, you heard what she said..."

"No, _but why_?" Mephiles asked, shoving Sayonara's hand away."I don't get it, I thought you_ loved_ my eye color!"

"I do, sweety, but-"

"But _what?_ I can see perfectly, I have a unique eye color, why are you trying to change me?"

_Mephiles..._

The room was quiet for some good 2 minutes, until Mephiles couldn't take the fact that his 'mommy' was probably not gonna answer him and decided to continue the question.

"You always tell me how much you love me, and how special you think I am, why do you want to hide that against the world?"

"Licen, Meph, you're still little, you wouldn't understand..."

"Yes I would! I'm smart! And you clearly told me that I seem to understand things most 4-year-olds wouldn't!"

"Yes, but this is beyond a 4-year-old's imagination!" Miguel tried to explain, clearly knowning that Sayonara couldn't.

_Mephiles..._

"Putting it that way, I don't want to go to school."

"There's nothing to be negative about, Mephiles..." Sayonara said, hugging him.

"When you're older, I'll explain. I promise."

Mephiles sighed, and hugged her back.

"But don't forget, ok? We both know I have a good memory..."

"Believe me, I won't."

_MEPHILES!_

* * *

><p>"WHAT-!"Mephiles snapped awake.<p>

There was a short gray-haired human female with small amounts of wrinckles in her face in front of him, holding a ruler. He turned back and saw lots of pairs of eyes staring at him. He hadn't realize he fell asleep during the class.

"I swear,"he said,"I didn't mean too."

"Of course you didn't." The short, super skinny human female replied with an unpolite looking frown.

"You _never_ mean to do anything."

"No, I-"

"Well, Mephiles, if you think you're _so_ smart that you don't actually need to pay attention during my class, why don't you be the next one to show your 'I am' poem?"

"Miss, I never said that-"

The teacher placed a finger over her thin lips, showing him that she didn't wanted to hear more words.

"Just do it."

Mephiles hesitated,grabbed his paper from the desk, stood up, and made his way towards the front of the class.

He looked through the poem one last time.

"Miss,"he said,"I think my poem is too private, may I refuse?"

"Well, if you want an F and for me to call your parents and tell them that this is the 3rd time this month you sleep during the class then, yes, you can refuse."

_"Never mind..." _he muttered and took long breath.

_I am me, I, and myself  
><em>_I wonder why I feel so special, being told clearly by many that I'm worthless_  
><em>I hear laughter throught the long hallways, I hate it, yet I wished I could laugh that way<em>  
><em>I see a strange creature when I look in the mirror, he looks nothing like me<em>  
><em>I want to know my purpose in life<br>I am me, I, and myself_

_I pretend to ignore all the insults, but I'm clearly crying inside  
>I feel as if I've been through this much hatred before, but that thought isin't crystal clear<br>I touch the soft petals of flowers, and take them off 'cuz they're too colorful  
>I worry that the world would close up on me, but I believe it already did<br>I cry outta too much confusion, and possibly envy as well  
>I am me, I, and myself<em>

_I understand that I'm not perfect, but that dosen't mean everyone else is  
>I say 'I hate you' through a frown, which I do often<br>I dream of myself being trap in darkness, maybe my dreams mean something  
>I try to be happy with myself, but it's not easy when you have nothing<br>I hope to find the way out outta all of this, and to perhaps leave my footprint in the world  
>I am me, I, and myself<em>

Mephiles' gray cheeks took on a rosy pink tone as he finished the last line.

There was a pause of silence, until it was broken by the teacher herself.

She smiled kindly at Mephiles and clapped her hands.

"You did good, child, _very_ good."She said, as Mephiles made his way back to his seat with his head down.

* * *

><p><em>3:10pm...<em>

Mephiles took a short-cut to his house, not only in hopes of avoiding neighboorhood dogs, but he didn't wanted to find any familiar faces making comments on his poem. Which, although was made from pure honesty and his dark feelings towards life, he hated it like Hell.

And why would he go walking to his house? Well, first of all, there isin't an official bus for his street, that's way. And second, where in the world are his parents gonna affort to pay $5 of gasoline every day just to send their child to school? Not on this one, that's for sure.

"Mom?"He said, as he opened the door.

Silence.

He went directly to the bathroom. And started taking off his blue contacts in front of the mirror.

"Stupid things..."he muttered.

Miguel peeked thruough the door's corner.

"Need help?" he offered.

"Nah, I can do it myself..."

"You know, you're quite independent for your age..."

"Well, I need to take care of myself _by myself _at some point in life."

"Had a bad day?"

"Naw, just about average..."he said, as he finally took the second one off.

"See? I told you I could do it myself."

Miguel smiled.

"C'mon, tell me about your 'average day' you were saying."he said, making his way to the small living room.

Mephiles hesitated to follow.

"Daddy, I don't want to talk about my day..."

"Huh? But, why-"

"'Cuz I want talk about something else."

Miguel sat in the couch.

"What is it?"

"I had a dream today, that reminded me of a promise you guys made me..."

Miguel looked conserned with this.

"Continue."

Mephiles took a deep breath.

"My mom promised me she was gonna tell me why I should wear those things. It's been...uh, 3 years maybe? I don't know, but when are you two gonna tell me?"

Miguel shook his head.

"I never promised anything..."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"How do you remember this anyway?"

"I fell asleep on the class and-"

"You fell asleep _during_ the class?"

"No, I mean, yes, but-"

"Licen...maybe you should just settle this with your mom. She'll probably come late today, so keep it for some other day."

Mephiles bit his lip.

"Fine."

Miguel stood up.

"Well, you can eat the sandwhich that's on the table, I'm going outside."he said, shutting the door behind.

Mephiles looked at the table and grabbed the penut butter sandwhich.

He held it close to his mouth then stopped.

He looked down at himself, then at the sandwhich again, then threw it in the trash can.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, God, well, that took long. <strong>

**And btw, the 'I am' poem was something I actually did do in class. You needed to start with these words: **

_**I am  
>I wonder<br>I hear  
>I see<br>I want  
>I am<strong>_

_**I pretend  
>I feel<br>I touch  
>I worry<br>I cry  
>I am<strong>_

_**I understand  
>I say<br>I dream  
>I try<br>I hope  
>I am<strong>_

**And then get creative and add whatever stuff you think about yourself that should go there.  
>And there, you just did a poem.<br>Mephy's poem sounded quite darkish, but believe me, the one I wrote about myself in class was also. Only...not as much.**

**And I SO hoped you people liked this chapter,'cuz more than likely, you won't be hearing from me in a week.  
>Sooo...bye! Long live Mephiles the Dark!=D<strong>


	5. Scorpio

**Hi!  
><strong>**It turns out band camp is for 2 weeks, so I can go back to writting^^.**

**And btw, Tomato Juice/ GreatGrape, I thought about what you said...And you were right, my story needs more action. To be honest, I'm not very good with action, but I'll try and see what I can do:)**

**As for Tashie...thanks for _finally _reviewing my story! And congratulations too, you were the 10th reviewer!^^Btw, Tashie, check your emails...**

* * *

><p>The week went on fast.<p>

Just a bunch of typical days that made Mephiles slowly forget about his question. Nothing but the basics happened, woke up, took a shower, put on his blue contacts(which he hated so much), shoes, gloves, cursed every second of his existance in school, tried hard not to fall sleep during class, sat alone under a tree on recess with a notebook on his knees and a pencil on his right hand, wrote insults and bad-words on the school bathroom walls to his 'enemies' and signed them 'by MTH', observed kids laughing and playing through the window in his room, and drew bleeding female arms on the pages of his notebook. Nothing out of the ordinary.

And now, he found himself lost in the noises of the cafeteria, resting his head on the table.

Since he didn't brought any green paper($$$ in other words...)and forgot to tell his mommy to pack him a lunch or something today, well, that was all he could do.

He lifted his chin up and saw a familiar face, which he was wasn't quite happy seeing, sitting right across the table.

Probably another one of those stupid days in which teachers tell little 3rd graders where to sit...

Mephiles was darn sick of that, they _always _sat him with the people he didn't wanted to look in the eye. Well, not that he wanted to really sit next to anyone, but still...

"Ugh, this sucks." he muttered, unable to find anything to distract himself. Well, at least, Mephiles knew for sure that that blonde hedgehog didn't knew that Mephiles was right in front of him since he was talking to his friends...

Friends...something _he_ didn't possessed...

Mephiles shook his head at that thought. After all, friends were not the only thing he didn't have.

He directed his attention back to his 'enemy', also known as Angel, which Mephiles always thought that that was an 'inapropiate name' for someone like him.

Well, while doing that, there was something that caughed his attention. He noticed a small picture of a child on Angel's milk carton under a word that Mephiles only recognized when he lost a toy: Missing.

_Curiosity killed the cat, Meph..._ a voice echoed inside his head.

_Yeah, only guess what? I'm not a cat, I'm a hedgehog._ he told himself, reaching out for the tiny millk carton.

He grabbed it and held it in front of himself and looked back at Angel.

Ha! That idiot didn't even noticed!

Mephiles grinned to himself and continued to examine the picture. His grin faded.

Mephiles the...Dark? Born on November 14, 1996...?

_What? _

Then, Mephiles muffled a gasp in horror as he saw the kid's image:

A hedgehog.

White fur.

Gray skin.

Lime green eyes.

_No! No !No! _his mind screamed. _No! This isin't me! It can't be me! I have a mom and a dad, and I'M NOT MISSING!_

Mephiles blinked several times, with the hope that if he did, the letters of the kid's name would change into something else.

They didn't.

_Ok...how do you even know if that's you? _his mind questioned himself. _I mean, that's not your name, nor your birth date. What, you're stupid or why can't you see that?_

Mephiles went numb.

He was now staring motionlessly into the milk carton. Anybody looking at him could think,"man, that kid's obssessed with milk calories..."

It was stupid. Sayonara surely wasn't a hedgehog, but _who cares_? She was his mommy. To many kids by that age, their mother was 'mom', 'ma', or just simply mother. But to Mephiles, Sayonara was still his mommy. Not ma, mom, or mother. Mommy.

To end the argument, Mephiles took a sip of the milk and drank it.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, Mephiles the dork!" Angel glared at him, seeing he held _his_ milk carton.

Mephiles blinked stupidly. That was enough. If all the cafetiria didn't went silent, he was surely gonna freak out. His mind arguing, the milk carton in his gloved hands, Angel not shutting the Hell up, geez!

"Hey, street rat! Didn't you hear me?"

"_SHUT UP!_" Mephiles snarled, and spitted on him.

Being male, the spit actually did reached Angel's cheek...

Angel looked disgusted.

"First you drink _my_ milk and then you spit on me? Whata heck is wrong with you!"he scolded, whipping his cheek.

Mephiles looked indignant as his hands slowly curled into fist.

"Why, I don't know, Angel...as you can see, there's _a lot_ of things wrong with me..."

"You're being sarcastic!"

"How long did it took you to figure that out?" Mephiles asked, grinning slighly.

"Shorter than what will take for your mom to earn a dollar, that's for sure..." he laughed.

Wrong choice.

"_THAT'S IT_!" Mephiles screamed, outraged, punched him in the face(with the right fist, we know that Mephy in this fic has problems with his lefty...)and practically launched himself at Angel.

"_OW_! GET OFF ME YOU STREET RAT!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A _'STREET RAT'_ CAN DO TO A FREACKIN' RICH SPOILED BRAT!"

And with that, a bunch of kids from other tables(some not even 3rd graders)stood up and went over to see what the whole scheme was about.

Nedless to say, in a matter of minutes, you could hear kids chanting_,"Fight! Fight! Fight!" _As if there wasn't one already...

And there was a female brunette cat among the crowd taking pictures with her phone of the scene. Evilly, she only seemed to snap a shot when Mephiles made a move(EVIL! Evil, I tell you!).

* * *

><p><em>Sometime later...(not that much later)<em>

"What's going on here!" the principal burst through the cafetiria doors just in time to see the _still _going fight between the two young hedgehogs.

At seeing the principal, Mephiles stopped pulling on Angel's hair(uh...quills?) and stood up.

A brunette cat walked over to the principal.

"I'm not done with you..." Angel said, placing a hand over his head.

"Well, I am-"

Suddenly, his hair(quills? Oh, whatever!)was yanked with a mighty force, followed by a series of yelling.

"What in the world makes you think you can damage school property, write on bathroom walls, and _now_ start a fight?"The principal asked, outraged by it always being _excatly_ the same kid.

"I'm sorry, sir!"Mephiles apologized, closing his eyes and covering his ears with his hands(as if in a defense position or something).

"No, you're not sorry!"He continued."If you were, you wouldn't do it in the first place!"

And with that, the princial practically started chucking Mephiles outta there.

Mephiles turned to Angel once more, and watched as the brunette cat helped him to his feet. Angel flashed him an 'evil'(or so I call it)grin as the brunette cat took one last picture of Mephiles, this time being chucked outta the cafetiria.

* * *

><p><strong>Boy, I am mean! And can this whole thing really happen because of a tiny milk carton? The answer is yes. People this days fight for every single thing.<br>And the chapter was originally suppost to be waaay longer, but I decided to keep those ideas for the next one.**

_**Mephiles the...Dark? Born on November 14, 1996?**_

**Just in case you have questions about that, I'll explain.**

**For what we know, SEGA hasen't really gave us any clues of _any_ Sonic character's birthday. So, I drew my own conclusions.  
>Sonic 06 was released on November 2006, am I correct? Well, that was one thing...<br>And another would be that I strongly believe in Zodiac Signs. And if you were to take a momment to think about it, you can actually compare Mephiles' personality with a dark sided Scorpio's.  
>Coincidence? I don't know, but look:<strong>

**Scorpio are very ambitious, and would do anything to reach their goal. And plus, dark sided Scorpio are manipulative, and so is Mephy. Evidence of this could be in the way he used Silver to do dirty work for him.  
>Scorpios have an excellent memory and combined with an inability to let things go, they can hold a grudge against someone who did them harm forever. And for what we know, Mephiles was trapped 10 years in the scepter, and when he got out, he didn't forget about Shadow. And Scorpio rearly forgives, so, the posability of Mephy forgiving Shadow was below zero. And a Scorpio's grudges can go as far as a desire for vengance, which they did for Mephy.<strong>

**And the reason why I know a lot about this is because I'm a Scorpio myself, you see. Well, anyway, like I told you, take a minute or two to think about this...and hopefully you liked the chapter.^^**


	6. Is this really me?

**Buelito Tavo  
>(1933-2011)<strong>

_**"Te quiero mucho abuelito, y siempre estaras en mi corozon..."  
><strong>_

**-Mayi**

* * *

><p>"Just sit there, and don't do anything!" The principal scolded, as Mephiles sat down on one of the small blue chairs in the office.<p>

"I'm not _doing_ anything-"

His complaints were destroyed by the loud noise of the door slamming shut.

Mephiles sat back and crossed his arms.

"Everybody's a critic," he said gloomy.

* * *

><p>In a matter of minutes, the door opened.<p>

Mephiles lifted his head up and realized that whom he was looking at wasen't the principal. It was his teacher.

"Come with me, please."

"Do I have a choice?" Mephiles asked, with a slighy rude tone.

"You want one?"

Mephiles sighed. There was no point in getting himself deeper than were he already was.

"No, ma'm," he said simply, standing up.

The old human female smiled kindly and walked him silently through the hallways.

Mephiles looked up and saw some some lights flickering on and off and reminded him of a scary movie he'd seen once.

The hallways were completly volumeless. Which, actually made Mephiles kinda happy, considering the fact that he hated other's joy.

He looked at his teacher's serious expression that didn't stare back. That was enough to force his little amount of happiness to vanish along with the outside noises. It was scary, or at least, to the 8 year old.

Still not looking at him, his teacher opened the door of a room labeled 'Counsoler's Office'.

_What in the world...?_

The teacher finally turned to him.

"Well?" She said, raising an eyebrow."Aren't you gonna enter?"

"Miss?"

"Yes?"

"Why am I here?" Mephiles asked, a little confused."I know what a consoling office is, and I don't need help!"

'"Mephiles-"

"And I don't want to see the counsoler! She's mean to me!"

"You're not going to see the counsoler!"

"Then, what?"

The teacher sat on the consuoler's desk.

"I'll be your consoler,"she said simply,"better?"

"A lot." Mephiles rolled his eyes, closing the door behind.

"Why don't we start with something simple?" She suggested,"let's say, like your birthday?"

Mephiles looked down at his hands. He still held the milk cartoon. If what it said was true, his birthday was on the day of the Sun Festival, not on the first day of Summer. Would his parents really lie to him? Him, that was _evreything_ to them? Well...or at least...everything to Sayonara...

"June 21, miss."He answered, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed."But I still don't get it, what was this for again?"

His teacher sighed and walked towards the window.

"5 months, Mephiles,"she said, looking out the window,"5 months since the 3rd grade started, 5 months since you became my student. I can't believe with that many time, I never really paid attention to you, other than to wake you up and tell you not to mutter to yourself."

"Yeah..."He blushed, scratching his head.

The teacher turded to him once again,"now, why don't you take a seat?"

Mephiles nodded and made his way to a chair with his head down.

"Or how about telling me how your recess go?" She suggested, rubbing her thin chin.

Mephiles blinked.

"Uh, okaay...um, do I have to answer that?"He asked, a slighly nervous expression in his face.

"Well, if you want to just stay here all day-"

Mephiles jumped to his feet.

"No, no, no, never mind. I'll explain!"

The teacher chuckled, sat back and lisened.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback... <em>

Mephiles giggled as asome random kid fell off the monkey bars, this was defiantly something he'll want to remember(such humiliation to that random kid, since drawings remain there forever...). So, with that, he picked up his orange Dixon #2 pencil(a.k.a. best pencils in the world!), opened his drawing book and began to capture the momment.

After finishing another masterpiece, he leaned against the tree trunk and breathed in and out his small back nose as a small orange tree leaf fell between his notebook pages.

He opened his notebook to were the leaf was just to find an old history test budged inside. There was a red 'F' in the front page inside a red markered circle.

Dissapointed in his own failure, he drew a straight vertical line through the circle, then followed up by a horizontal one. Then, he drew a pair of unfinished triangles(by unfinished I mean that the triangles don't have a base) on top of the circle, both with a bend tip so they won't look so pointy.

Afterwards, it was clear that he was aiming to draw an antrophomorpic hedgehog. By when he finished the head, he added the muzzle, and surprisingly,added a carefree grin to it rather than a serious frown.

He examined his drawing carfully as he realized he found this hedgehog very familiar;this wasn't something he though out of imagination. He was real, hadn't he seen him somewhere? Now, what was his name..?

_Sonic?_ he thought, as he remembered watching the news one day that a super-sonic blue hedgehog and some other two antrophomorpic animals had saved the world from a gigantic robot known as Metal Sonic(Metal Overlord, in other words). Hmp, weird...

But there was something wrong in this picture...

The red 'F' was still quite visible, and for what Mephiles knew, someone who manages to defeat a giant robot isin't a failure.

So instead, he erased his lovable grin, and drew a huge streak on its forehead. And continued on.

_Ok, so this needs creativity...hmp, bet ya you'll look horrible without a nose...so, yeah, let's erase that, and let's add you claws...why, this is somewhat fun..._

"What ya doin'?"A voice said from behind.

"I didn't do it!" Mephiles jumped in alarm, arms up, feet apart.

"Oh, geez, Hedgehog, all I did was say hi."

Mephiles whirled around, just to see the person greeting him was Angel.

"Oh, well, what tha ya want?"Mephiles responded, in the same stupid tone in which Angel asked what he was doing.

"Hmm..whew, that looks cool,"Angel pointed at the front page of Mephiles' history test,"how much for it?"

"Not for sell, Angel,"Mephiles crossed his arms.

"Such pity, Mephiles the Hedgehog, with such an artistic talent, why, I bet you could get yourself and your poor parents outta misery,"he said, and started walking away.

Mephiles stood there and thought for a momment. _Angel's got cash, dosen't he?_

"Angel...wait!"Mephiles called out.(You have no idea how much strenght took him to say that..)

Angel stopped and walked toward him.

"Changed your mind?" he grinned.

"Depends...how much are you gonna give me for it?"

Angel handed something to Mephiles, which only made him frown.

"What is _this_ suppost to be?" Mephiles asked angrily, as he held a quarter in front of Angel's face.

"Why, isin't that _suppost_ to be a lot for you people?"

"Forget it,"Mephiles snarled.

"Fine, but keep it if you please...you'll need it."

And with that, Angel threw his head back and laughed as he disapered into the playground.

If Mephiles were to posesse as much strenght in his left arm as he had in his right, he would have strangled Angel to death a long time ago. How lucky was he?

Mephiles picked up his drawing from the ground.

"You're worth waaay more than that,"he said, looking into his masterpiece's reptilian irises eyes.

* * *

><p>"You know, he looked so familiar...I can't figure it out, but I know my drawing meant something, I've seen him before,"he finished,"don't know where, but I know I have..."<p>

Mephiles looked up and say his teacher's confused expression. Surely understanding this kid was going to be harder than what she thought.

"So you mean your problem is Angel..?"

Mephiles shuggred.

"I have lots of problems, actually,"he replied, and half-raised his left hand,"see? That's another one, my left hand isin't as strong as it's suppost to be, and therefore, I can't beat the crap outta anyone."

The teacher blinked.

"Wew, I never thought you were this way, Mephiles,"she said surprisingly,"but you don't need to put it in such ways, why, you seem to be dealing with self-pity."

"Self-pity?" Mephiles repeated."Is that a sickness? If it is, would it kill me?"

"Well...it's not a sickness,"she replied," but no one says it ain't harmful..."

"...Can I go away now?"Mephiles asked."I told ye what my recess is like, so..."

The teacher sighed.

"I guess you don't feel comfarble, and it's not like I could force you to talk to me, but that's ok..."she said, standing up,"why don't you tell how you feel and what you have in mind to people you_ actually_ trust?Maybe you will feel better."

"Yeah..."he said, sinking into his chair.

_Like who..?_

"Teacher to student hug?"she offered, with open arms.

Mephiles smiled shyly, and embraced his teacher.

"I don't know how I ever thought you were a witch,"he admitted,"you're actually...kinda nice."

The teacher chuckled at the kid's innocent comment. Why would anyone not like him?

"Well, anyway, recess is almost over, so we better get back to class."

Mephiles gave her a nod as he opened the door.

"Oh, and don't forget to talk yo your parents!"she called.

"Don't worry...I won't."

"And do you want me to have a talk with Angel perhaps?"she offered,"he can't keep bugging you like this-"

"Nah, it's not worthfit..."he said, as he scurried away.

The teacher stared as Mephiles dissapered into the deeper hallways.

"Yup, it's official,"she told herself,"the kid needs help."

* * *

><p><em>3:34 p.m.<em>

Mephiles couldn't help but to stare at the small piece of capboard. He'd never seen himself as...a baby before. His mom and dad posessed no single album of him younger than 6. And now, it was right in front of him, a small cute little chubby hedgehog(question is, which baby isin't? People, it's called 'Baby Fat', OK?).

But what he wondered was, how could he be so sure that that was him?

"Okay, so, let me get this straight..."he told himself slowly, placing his right hand over his forehead(apperently having a headache or something),"you think that they are bad people who-"

"Yup."

"You're crazy..."he shook his head,"Come on, Mephiles, you talk to yourself, you're doubting your parents, you practically get in mental fights with yourself, you think you're related to Solaris, you believe chickens could fly if they tried...how are you _not _crazy?"

He slapped his forehead and continued on walking to his house, kicking small rocks on the way outta boredom.

"Even if they weren't your parents,"he continued,"you love them. Why would you want to live with a family of strangers?"

"Ciao, sweety,"Sayonara greeted, sitting on a rocking chair by the door,"Com'è andata oggi? C'è qualcosa di sbagliato? Non sembri va bene ..."(English translation: How was your day? Is there something wrong? You do not seem okay...)

"Mom...you know I can't understand Italian..."

"Well, stop looking so depressed child,"she pointed out,"I thought you liked seeing me happy, but I'm not happy if you're not happy."

"Mommy..."Mephiles hesitated."Would you love me...if I wasn't your son?"

Sayonara blinked.

"What kinda question is that?"

"Just come with me!"he pleaded, pulling on her white dress.

"Azzo, va bene, va bene!"(English translation: Geez, okay, okay!)she exclaimed, as she followed Mephiles into the house.

"What all the fuss about?" Miguel asked,whom was sittin' on the sofa, putting down his newspaper.

"_This_ is what's going on!" Mephiles practically screamed, holding up the small milk carton.

"Tell me yes or no is this me!"

"I-I-"Sayonara babbled in shock, it was all too fast. Minutes ago, she could have sworn this was a normal day. And now, there it was. The little kid she had found nearly 7 years ago.

"_Do not_ 'I' me! Answer me!"

"Mephiles, this is rediculous-!"Miguel tried to back-up for Sayonara, but didn't got to finish.

"NO!" Saonara yelled, just so the two of them would shut up.

Silence.

Sayona turned to Miguel and both exchanged nods.

Then she turned back to Mephiles, and embraced him with all her might as two tears stremed down her cheeks from both eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so very sorry, people! T_T<br>I know this took very long but I _bearly_ started with this chapter about a week ago!**

**My grandfather died a month ago:'(  
>And I really loved him...<strong>

**God bless all of you who supported me throughout the story...**

**Speacial thanks to Lucy Labrador and swiftshadow123.  
>Why?<br>BECAUSE THEY'RE NICE PEOPLE AND GOOD WRITERS, THAT'S WHY!;)**

**Question: Would it be okay to put smilies on certain sections of a chapter?  
>ex. when writting in a diarynotebook/chat room, etc.  
>Answer meeeeeeh!<strong>

**Btw, Tashie, nope, I believe I did not gave Neo chocolate;)  
>But...Dakku looks suspicious...<br>Why?  
>'CUZ HE TRIED TO HYPNOTIZE ME WITH A POCKETWATCH!:O<strong>


End file.
